


Rainy Days and Time

by Violetsaber525



Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Mention Doctor Stephen Strange, Old Friends, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 3, References to Shakespeare, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Unexpected Visitors, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsaber525/pseuds/Violetsaber525
Summary: Maggie and Loki have a lazy rainy day, Peter free, afternoon when they get a surprise visitor.*This takes place after Flerkins, Husbands and Boy Bands, around late fall.
Relationships: Ancient One & Stephen Strange, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Saving the Universe Miniseries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rainy Days and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollypops101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollypops101/gifts).



Rain cascaded down the glass wall of Maggie’s living room in the Tower, obscuring the usual view of the Empire State Building. The tick of the antique clock in the corner marked the seconds, the only sound in the room except for the gentle rustle of pages turning. The soft light of the arched floor lamp illuminated the sofa facing the tempest outside, as the room’s two occupants spent the lazy day reading together.

Maggie flipped to the next page and tried to focus on the humor of _Soulless_ , by Gail Carriger. Having missed the release of the final book in the series, she decided to re-read the series from the beginning to enjoy the last book. It was perhaps her favorite series but with the turmoil of the last year and a half… ugh! Who had time for reading?

“What is wrong?” Loki inquired from his recline against the pile of pillows (she was using him as her pillow) as he read his own book. It appeared to be Shakespeare of all things! Her husband was a classy reader and she just read romantic trash that entertained, her life was tragic enough without reading about it. Books should be for fun and entertainment.

Oh.

Well maybe that’s why he loved Shakespeare, the chaos was his entertainment.

“Nothing, it’s just it’s been a difficult year and I can’t seem to focus on the story,” she said as she rolled and lay half on top of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hummed and kept reading as she snuggled closer and decided to just enjoy being in the moment. A nap seemed like an excellent idea on the rainy, Peter free, afternoon. 

Just as she was at the edges of sleep, she felt the air charge and the hiss of a portal being opened, something she hadn’t encountered in almost 300 years. It pulled her back abruptly from her doze, “Please tell me that it’s not the Ancient One,” she murmured into his shoulder.

“I’m afraid it is,” a voice above them answered, “We need to talk.”

“I’m afraid today is booked full for us,” Loki said as he turned the page and ignored the Midgardian magic wielder, “JARVIS, please schedule an appointment with the Ancient One for ten years hence.”

“Noted, Sir,” JARVIS stated cheerfully.

“It can’t be delayed that long,” The Ancient One said as they came around and sat on the opposite sofa, observing Maggie’s struggle to sit up.

Maggie somehow accomplished to untangled herself from her comfortable resting spot, with some help from her pillow husband, and managed to sit up to face the Celt. Loki swung his legs over the edge, put his arm around Maggie, and pulled her close, “What is so important that it can’t wait?” Maggie asked as she manifested a full tea set with a few of the pastries she had made earlier in the day.

“The Time Stone.” The Ancient One said vaguely as they took the offered tea and cherry tart.

“What about it? Please tell me that it’s not missing,” Maggie said as she handed Loki his tea. He hadn’t liked the cherry tarts, so she kept his for herself.

“No, it is safe in Kamar-Taj. I am here to requesting to safeguard it a little longer,” The Celt said as they sipped their tea and studied the room. Peter’s artwork screen and the pair of Vanaheim dueling swords seemed to catch their eye the longest.

Maggie yawned into her tea. She should have manifested herself espresso instead, but it just wasn’t the same. Leonardo had spoiled her. “Doctor Stephen Strange.”

The Ancient One sipped their tea and didn’t say anything for several moments, the tick of the clock counting the seconds.

“Strange will wield it to save Earth before I can absorb it,” Maggie stated bluntly before taking a bite of the small pastry.

“You knew,” it was not a question as they placed their cup on the coffee table.

“Of course, I knew. The Snarky Stark Doctor has a bit of time, as do I before the Time Stone will come into play. The Convergence, and I believe the Reality Stone, is coming. Space has been anxious about it, she and Reality don’t get on too well and Mind has been an utter ass. I need to get him some anger management therapy or something,” Maggie deflected as she grasped Loki’s hand. Mind had refused to leave his Scepter and he constantly fought against staying in her pocket dimension. He wanted out and he wanted out **_now_**. She had a feeling he had another part to play, similar to Time.

“Very, well,” The Celt stood and wandered over to the painted screen that Peter had done, “I heard the good news! Congratulations on your child.”

“Thank you,” Loki replied for them both, he was still trying to adjust to Peter in his (their) life.

“It was lovely to see you Cerridwen,” Maggie said, “Please stop by for family dinner next month. It’ll be on the twelfth.”

“I’ll think about it, Sigyn,” The Ancient One said as they made their portal.

“Please do and bring Wong with you, I would like for him and Strange to meet. They need each other,” Maggie said as watched them pass through their portal.

“Who needs me?” Wong’s voice came from the other side, “No portals in the library, even you, Ancient One,” they heard him say before the portal closed.

“You know more than what you’ve been telling me, dear,” Loki said as he lay back down against the pillows. Maggie cuddled back up to see if she could manage a nap before she had to get up to make dinner for the family with Steve. 

“I always know more, love,” she said as she pulled a blanket over them, “it’s whether or not I can utilize it to my advantage, is the problem.”

He hummed at her as he continued reading Henry IV, Part 1. The tick of the clock and the steady beat of her husband’s heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Maggie and Loki will return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps Lollypops101, Mind just has stuff to do and he's fighting Maggie so he can go out and do it!


End file.
